


[Podfic] Anything at All

by Galli



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli
Summary: There are a few things that Beast Boy knows for certain:He’s 21....and a total lightweight.He’s a vegan (but not like...a pretentious vegan).He’s not going to be single forever.And the Teen Titans are the only family he'll ever need.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925221) by [Galli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've ever actually completed, and I can't wait to finally share it! I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm currently in the editing process and hope to post regularly.

  


**Text:** [Anything at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925221/chapters/42326534)

**Author:** [Galli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli)

**Length:** 42:28

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hqf18cplin2qlug/Ch.%201%20Beginnings.mp3?dl=0)


	2. The First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out! I've been very busy lately. Hopefully things should be getting a little more consistent soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Text:** [Anything at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925221/chapters/42973427#workskin)

**Author:** [Galli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli)

**Length:** 53:43

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u5xihtkr977bwrv/Ch.%202%20The%20First%20Fight.mp3?dl=0)


	3. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have returned after 5 months to finish what I've started because I love this fic too much to abandon it. Expect updates to be much more regular. And this time I mean it! Enjoy!

  


**Text:** [Anything At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925221/chapters/47950231)

**Author:** [Galli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli)

**Length:** 31:45

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eko0s1ps24i1eng/Ch.%203%20The%20Letter.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Shadowlands - Purple Planet Music


	4. Unpacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to finally be able to post the next chapter of this crazy project. This chapter was a bit long which was why it took me a while to polish it up. Enjoy!

  


**Text:** [Anything at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925221/chapters/49878644)

**Author:** [Galli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galli/pseuds/Galli)

**Length:** 1:17:26

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/utkku0kqc78tfkg/Ch.%204%20Unpacking.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Introspection - Purple Planet Music


End file.
